perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Archosaur
The capital of Perfect World, Archosaur is the easternmost city, located South-east of Etherblade and North-east of Wellspring Village. This is the most popular and the most populated city in Perfect World. It is divided into four sections, one for each of the cardinal points of the compass, each with their own Teleportation NPC and Bank. East Archosaur has important quest NPCs, such as the Archosaur Elder and Mrs. Zoologist; the harbor on that side takes up space that might otherwise hold the greater number of services, such as Auctioneers, Crafting NPCs and Gem Crafters, that the other areas have; for a few years, East Archosaur did not even have a Banker. A character using Town Portal or Teleport Incense in "The Mines" and other areas will arrive in West Archosaur. History on the West Wind ship in Tradewind Harbor in East Archosaur]] Archosaur, also known as the Ancient Dragon City, was built in honor of all races by Archosaur the Great. It was closed for a thousand years but was then opened up to the public. Now heroes, merchants and killers alike come to this city. Travel Teleporting Archosaur is the midpoint of many a journey. With the numerous Catshops in West Archosaur, it may be the least preferable of the options, if there is are no tasks to be performed in Archosaur itself. All of the rest usually have a cluster of catshops, as well, but the East Teleport Master is about tied with the North for least lag, if only because of the East's harbor and fewer NPCs for players to visit. Furthermore, since the end point for teleportation to the North is so far from the Teleport Master itself, the clear winner for Archosaur as a stage in the journey, rather than a destination itself, is the East teleport. Map Getting there To get to Archosaur, you can either: teleport from any city, head across the bridge east of Wellspring, swim east along the Phoenix River, walk north from Valley of the Hidden Orchid or travel northwest of Sanctuary. Neighboring areas ]] NPCs For a list of some NPCs and their locations in Archosaur, see Crazy Stone * The Elder of Archosaur is in East, very near the Phoenix Valley NPC * General Summer, the Commander and the Reputation NPC are all in the Southwest * The Crazy Stone NPCs are all in the West, very near the Phoenix Valley NPC * There is only one Bounty Hunter NPC in Archosaur, and he is much more inaccessible than in the major cities, high on the central platorm * PW Teacher is on the same central platform, with rewards for the Roll Call quest * There are Lucidsilver and Lucidgold NPCs in the south, northeast, and west * Quest NPCs are concentrated in the west, southwest, and north (Wen Tzu alone offers seven quests), although of course there are numerous exceptions. The quest level is primarily 30s and 40s. * Transmutation Master Xolo gives trades for a random assortment of widely useful items, eg HP food, for others of narrower utility, eg Attendance Sheets and Mystical Pills. Trade and Commerce You will find crafters; blacksmith, merchant, tailor, apothecary, seamstress, in various districts of the city; West District, South District, North District. The West District is always filled with players' cat shops, so it is the best place to go shopping for items you can't get from NPC shops. There are also class trainers in several locations, elders, roaming dukes, multiple banks, mailboxes, and auction houses, the Bounty Hunter quest giver, Forges for Legendary Weapons and Military Rank NPCs, as well as various Teleportation Mistresses and portal stones that send you directly into dungeons. There are also Demon tract and Celestial tract NPCs in Archosaur. It is truly a bustling place. Mobs in the Region * Venomous Ghoul * Arboride Dryad * Rhinodrake Megalith * Frail Blob * Werewolf Spearman * Treeline Wolfkin * Heartless Wolf * Greater Venomous Ghoul * White-Eye Wolfkin * Yangshee, Hinduri Barbarian * Quillhog Mangus * Quillhog Enchanter * Genestone Centipex King * Tectonic Rhinodrake * Barren Specter * Werewolf Hunter * Shanglang Cutlass * Dustwraith Archer * Charr Category:Cities